Ross
by JD-HIV
Summary: BALISTIC: ECKS VS. SEVER... Not X-Men... but hey... its still Toad!... only not a mutant...


(A/N.... I know this is not an X-Men fanfiction, this is a story for Ray Park Lovers, I wanted to write a Ballistic: Ecks Vs. Sever fan fiction but they didn't have that movie on here. So if you liked that movie... then read... A.J. Ross does not die in the end of Ballistic... he relises he is losing and runs away. He then avoids running into Gant on the way out and goes M.I.A)

"A.J? Is that you?" A woman in her mid fifties said, as she entered the front entrance, and drying off a plate.

"Yes mother, its me." Ross said, as he hung his jacket on the coat rack by the door.

"Were where you?" She asked, setting the plate down on the china waist high china cabnit by the stairs. "I saw you on the news this morning, are you alright?" She asked, "What where you doing there?"

"I was just doing some work mother."

"You could have been shot." She said. "Or worse.... Killed." She said, hugging him. He hugged her back and then shrugged off his gun holsters.

"I'm fine mother." He said,

"Never the less, I don't want you in that buisness anymore. I don't want to go to another one of my sons funerals. I already lost David. I don't need to lose you to." Ross smiled. "Oh A.J." She said, before hugging him again. "I don't know what I'd do If I ever lost you."

"How many times have I asked you not to call me that?" He said, smiling. "I swear your the only person who calls me that. And don't worry. I wont be going back. I kinda went M.I.A. so Gant wont be looking for me. Not right away anyway."

"M.I.A?"

"Missing in Action."

"Oh...." She said.

"Everything is alright now." He said. "I'm not working for Gant now. I don't have anyone ordering me around anymore." All of a sudden a bullet went fling through the window and imbedded itself in the wall about a centamitre away from Ross' head. His mother screamed when she relised what had happened. Ross' eyes widened slightly and he grabbed his moms arm ducked underneith the window the bullet had come through.

"I thought you said everything was alright." His mother said, sheilding her head with her hands.

"Ok so I might have been a little to under cautious." Ross said.

"God, he could have killed you."

"She, mother. She could have killed me." He corrected, as a stream of bullets where shot at them. "And no she couldn't have. That was just a warning shot. If she had wanted to kill me I'd have been dead a few days ago." He said, peeking over the window ledge as the bullets stopped.

"Ross don't do that, she could shoot you."

"She's re loading her gun and I have to find out where she is." He looked over at his gun holster hanging on the coat rack a good twenty feet away and sighed. "Stay here." He said. He stood up and ran as fast as he could to the coat rack and retrieved two of his guns. He then ran back to his mother. On his way back one of the bullets crashed through the thin drywall and went into his leg. Ross screamed out in pain but kept on going, limping the rest of the way back. He sat down beside his mother and loaded the guns. He sniffed and wipped his nose as it started running and swallowed. "Ok... when I say go. I want you to run upstairs as fast as you can and hide somewhere in the central part of the house. Is Jenna here?" His mother nodded. "Go and hide in her room. Ok?" He said.

"But what about you? Your injered." Ross looked at his leg.

"I'll be fine," They sat there for a moment longer, waiting. Then the stream of bullets stopped. "Go!" Ross stood up slightly and started shooting at Sever as his mother ran upstairs as fast as she could. Sever dodged behind a wall and waited for Ross to stop shooting. She he did she looked up and saw another person run up the stairs. She hadn't seen her before. She thought that Ross was home alone. 'Shit' She thought. All of a sudden she heared a faint baby cry in the distance. It took her a minute to relise that it was coming from the house. She sighed. 'I can't believe I'm doing this.' She thought. She put her gun down and stood up slowly, with her hands in the air.

"Ross?" She asked. "Wait. I'm unarmed."

"Hey your the one who started this, I didn't just up and shoot at myself."

"I want to talk." She said. She started walking slowly towards the house and Ross relised how close they really where. "Who is that crying?"

"Does it matter?" He asked, still pointing the gun at her just in case she tried something.

"Is it yours?" Ross didn't respond. "If you had a child, why didn't you quit?"

"I did." He said, "Until you showed up. Everything was just fine." Sever sighed.

"Can you stop pointing that gun at me. I'm not going to do anything." She said. "Were's the mother?"

"She died." Ross said, standing up straight and putting his gun away. He still kept his hand on the hilt just in case she did try anything.

"Can I come in." Ross nodded and she entered the house. "Who else is here?"

"Just me, my mother and Jenna." Sever looked down.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know. When was she born?"

"Four months ago." He said, as he started walking up the stairs.

"Can I see her?" She asked, as she fallowed him up the stairs. He nodded. She fallowed him into a room that appeared to be a nursery.

"Mother?" Ross asked. His mother looked up at him. "This is Sever, Sever this is my mother."

"Are you the one that was shooting at us?"

"She had a good reason."


End file.
